The Fake Date
by CrazyCrimeLady
Summary: Hi, I've officially lost my mind, hope you enjoy! Basically, Ellie and Nick date "undercover".
1. December :)

"Eleanor, will you have a plus one this Christmas?" Barbra asked her daughter over the phone.

Ellie laughed, "No, Mom, for the thousandth time, I'm not dating anyone."

"Elle, I just wish you'd have someone to make you happy."

"I am happy, Mom."

"You're content. There is a difference, honey."

"Mom, I love my job, I have the best coworkers I could ask for, I have a nice apartment, I get to see my family for Christmas this year, I'm on Cloud 9."

"I know, that's what you keep saying, but it wouldn't be the worst thing if you had a man in your life."

"Hey, Mom, I have to go, Nick is here, we're carpooling to work."

"Who's Nick again."

Ellie let out a small laugh, "Goodbye, Mama."

"Tell Nick I said 'Hi.' Goodbye, Elle, I love you."

Ellie hung up the phone and ran out to Nick's car. When she opened the door Nick said, "Holy shit, B, it' cold out there, get in here and shut the door."

"You're such a baby."

"I should've taken a job somewhere else. Anywhere else."

"Stop whining. My mom says, 'Hi.' by the way."

"Oh, does she?"

"Yeah, she wants me to be dating someone." Ellie let out a small laugh. "Which is the last thing I need."

Nick laughed, "Do you want to be dating someone, B?"

"No, I mean, I'm so busy with work, and... well, I guess that's really it."

"That's not true. You have your art, and your friends."

"You and the team are my only friends, Nick." Ellie laughed a little. "I really don't have a life in D.C."

"Stop the presses."

"What?" Ellie turned to Nick and looked at him sarcastically.

"I have the best idea."

"What is it?"

"You take me home, and we say I'm your boyfriend. Your mom's happy, I get a free meal, so I'm happy, and how could you not be happy."

"That is the worst idea."

"Really? Name one flaw."

"My mom knows your a co-worker she'll know instantly."

"Not with this backstory, you ready?"

"Fire."

"I almost got killed, and I realized life is short, and we should appreciate the people in our lives."

"I'll give you that one."

"See? Flawless."

"I just don't want to."

"Come on, Elle."

"My parents will make us stay in my old bedroom, in my small full size bed, we'll be on top of each other the whole night."

"I can get onboard with that." Ellie lightly slapped his shoulder. "Hey, this is a good idea, and I will stay on my side of the bed." Nick promised.

"Fine, BUT it's only to make my mom stop talking, and you better stay on your side."

"Oh yeah, baby! Oklahoma here I come." Nick said.

"It's colder there than it is here."

"Ah, hell no. I'm backing out."

"Nope you already agreed." Ellie smiled at him.

"I expect there to be hot chocolate."

"Oh, there will be, homemade hot cocoa is my sister-in-law's specialty."

"Well, now I'm excited."

"You should be. Christmas is Oklahoma is so much better than Christmas anywhere else." Ellie reflected. "The fireplace cracking, our traditional Christmas breakfast, gathering around the tree, my niece and nephews opening presents, dad chopping firewood, connecting the horses to a sleigh and taking rides down the country roads, tobogganing, once the kids even tied the dogs to the toboggan and made them 'mush'."

"How many animals do you have?"

"Let's see: the two horses, the shetland, the three dogs, the six chickens, the one cow, and about 12 barn cats, so around 24."

"Geez, Ellie, you're like animal hoarders."

"I grew up on a farm. We have 4½ acres of fields and around 3 of forests, honestly, we should have a lot more animals."

"I had a dog growing up. Do you hear me ONE dog? That's what normal people have."

"Well, we're not normal. You've always known that."

"Eh, normal is boring."

"Normal is boring. Be ready for me to pick you up at 4 am on Sunday morning, we'll be flying back Wednesday, New Years day, just as early."

"4 am?"

"The flight boards at 5:30, and with traffic I figured we should be safe."

"Why did you get such an early flight?"

"They were cheapest." Ellie laughed knowing how Nick hated mornings.

"Your all smiles and giggles this morning."

"And… do you have an issue with my good mood?"

"No, you wear it well."

"Thank you."

* * *

_4:00 Sunday morning_

Ellie parked her car in front of Nick's apartment and hopped out. She ran up the steps of his building to the third floor. Apartment 3B She pulled out the spare key he'd given her and unlocked the door. She walked into the living room and softly called out "Nick, I'm here."

"Hey, you can come back here."

She made her way to his bedroom and found him throwing things into a suitcase. "I told you to be ready."

"I am. These are just a few crucial everyday items. Looking this good takes work."

"Okay, well hurry up because I planned on eating at the airport, so I haven't had breakfast, and I'm starving."

"That's a shocker."

Ellie picked a dark grey tank top off the ground and tossed it at him. "Come on."

Nick zipped his suitcase, lifted it off his bed, grabbed his phone and carry-on bag, and followed Eddie out the door, locking it behind him.

"I hate airports." Nick complained once they had gotten breakfast and coffee and were sitting at their gate.

"Why? They make everything easier."

"Tickets are so expensive and there's just a whole process, and it's a lot."

"You're just looking to complain. Be quiet and eat your breakfast."

They were soon boarded onto the plane and Ellie called window seat. It was a full flight and Nick was stuck with the middle seat. "Come on, the worst possible seat."

"If you complain one more time before we have landed in Oklahoma, I will throw you out the emergency exit." Ellie shifted in her seat. "Let me use your shoulder as a pillow."

Nick looked down at her. "Please."

"Fine." He agreed she rested her head on his shoulder and was soon asleep. He rested his head on top of her's and also fell asleep.

Ellie was first to wake up and it was after a rough landing. She moved her head without thinking and in turn dropped Nick's head waking him up. "We're here." She told him.

"Yeah. I figured when I looked out the window and saw we were on the ground."

"You think you're funny."

As everyone stood getting ready to get off the plane the woman who sat next to them turned and spoke. "Good luck, you two."

"Thank you." Ellie said, it just fell out.

"Yeah, thanks." Nick added.


	2. December 22nd

_Sunday December 22nd, 2019_

They picked up the rental car and Ellie drove the back roads home. _Castle On The Hill _played over the radio, "How fitting." Nick said.

Ellie sang along to the lyrics. "_I'm on my way, driving at 90 down those country lanes singing' to Tiny Dancer..._"

"That's enough. We said no more singing."

"Party pooper. Besides, we're here." Ellie said as she pulled in front of a house with seven cars already in front of it.

"Holy crap, how many people are here?"

"Well, 3 cars are my parents', and two of my brothers, John and Robert, both have a car, then my oldest brother, George, and his wife, Lizzie, probably drove separately, you know to fit the kids and presents."

"That's not that bad."

"Trust me, in a six bedroom house, we seem a lot larger."

"How many kids does George have?"

"Three, Nora, named after me, she's eleven, Ollie, he's six, and Lukas, he's almost three now."

"Anything else I should know?"

"John has a wife, her name is Mia."

"That's the family tree?"

"Yeah." Ellie smiled opening up the tailgate to the rental car. "It gets easier as you meet them."

"Ok, I'm ready."

Suddenly Ellie realised her whole family would be thinking she was dating someone who she wasn't. "That's good because I'm not sure I am."

"Hey, what's up." Nick rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm lying to my family, and I'm just having a moment." Ellie smoothed out the sweater she was wearing to help calm her nerves.

"If it helps, you look cute today." Ellie was wearing black combat boots, dark blue jeans, a black shirt, and a Christmas themed cardigan over it.

"Thank you." Ellie said.

Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's cold." He said.

Ellie lightly slapped him in the abdomen as they walked up the steps to her family home.

Ellie opened the door and yelled out, "Momma!" three dogs ran and greeted the pair whilst barking.

A young girl ran up to Ellie and hugged her, "Aunt Ellie!"

"Hi, Nora." Ellie hugged the girl. "Where is everyone?"

"They're outside. They made a bonfire. I came in to get whip cream for the hot cocoa. All the dogs followed me."

"I see that." Ellie laughed.

"Who's that?" Nora pointed at Nick.

"That's my…" Ellie hesitated, "boyfriend, Nick."

"You got a boyfriend?" Nora asked shocked.

"You, you're nothing but trouble." Ellie teased her.

Nora ran off to do her assigned task and Ellie led Nick up the stairs. She brought him to the last room of the hallway.

The walls were matte gray, and the whole room was very large. There was a dresser, a bookshelf, a chair, and a full size bed, above the bed was a shelf with two pictures in black and white. The sheets of the bed were white and had a grey duvet cover. There were 8 pillows on the bed, two pink, two white, two grey, and two fluffy throw pillows. Pulling the bed together was a mauve chunky knit blanket at the end of the bed. Next to the bed was a mirror on one side, and her bookshelf on the other. In the corner was a pink belaire modular armless chair. There was a open door the lead into a bathroom. The pink accents around the room gave some personality to the room, but otherwise, it was very basic.

"I haven't touched it since high school." Ellie said.

"No, I like it. A little girly, but I like it."

* * *

"You ready to meet my family?" Ellie asked.

"Ready as ever." Nick grabbed her hand and interlocked their pinkies.

As they walked out a set of double doors Ellie directed him towards a large group of people around a bonfire. "Momma!" She yelled out again.

"Elle! Finally decide to show up?" Robbie yelled at her.

"It is 09:00!" Ellie yelled back at them.

"Who's that?" John asked her.

"This is my boyfriend, Nick." Ellie leaned into his shoulder.

"You brought someone?" Barbara asked elated.

"Yes. It's new, but I really love him."

"And I'm just the luckiest person." Nick kissed the top of Ellie's head.

"Hey, I recognise you." George said.

"Me?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, you're the one who said Ellie wasn't your type."

"Oh, yeah." He laughed nervously. "What can I say? Things change."

"When Nick had a death scare a few weeks ago, he realised he couldn't live without me."

"The thought of dying without her was scarier than telling her."

Ellie hugged his side and saved him from her family. "Why don't I show you around?"

"I'd love that."

Ellie led Nick towards the large barn. She opened large sliding barn doors to reveal a ginormous room. "It smells."

"Shut it." Ellie crouched down to pet a cat that was rubbing on her leg. "This is Smokey. I found her on the side of the road when I was back for Christmas senior year of college, so she's around eleven."

"How many cats are in here?" Nick mused.

"That full grown orange tabby is Oscar, but the rest are babies. You're not really supposed to name barn cats, but I'm sure the kids have anyways." Ellie said.

"That's nice." Nick walked by a stall, and a carmel head of a horse with a white stripe down the middle popped out; Nick jumped back.

"Calm down, that's just Meadow." Ellie scratched the nose of the large Palomino horse. "I still remember the day I met her. I was 14, and I had gotten pneumonia, and my parents told me I could have whatever I wanted. We already had cows, sheep, chickens, and all sorts of animals, but I wanted a horse. I told my Dad, I said, 'I want a horse, and only a horse.' so when the neighbors' horse had a filly I immediately went to see her. I fell in love with her; Even though she could barely stand, much less walk, she was just, perfect."

Nick held his hand out to let the animal smell him. He gently pet her platinum mane. "She's blonde, like you. Ya know, she's not that bad."

"I told you." Ellie said bumping her shoulder into his.

"And who's that?" Nick said pointing to a black horse behind her.

"This, this is Diesel." Ellie turned to the horse. "He's young. When Nora turned 3 all she wanted was a unicorn, so my mom and dad bought her a horse and strapped a horn to him." Ellie ran her hand down the horses braided mane. "It looks like she's already seem him."

"What's with this one? It looks like someone put it in the dryer." Nick pet the Shetland's head.

Ellie burst out in laughter. "It's a mini." She leaned her back up against his chest. "We got her 2 years ago. I don't remember why, we just decided that we should give her a home." She pet the tan and white small horse.

"Who's in there with her?" Nick pointed at a dog with long, black hair over most of her body and brown on her stomach and nose.

"That's Winnie. She's only three, we rescued her from an abusive home this summer. She took to Echo immediately."

"That's sweet."

"Animals are amazing therapy to each other."

"And last, but not least, that?" Nick gestured towards a cow.

"That's Bessie. We used to have more, but they've passed. We're really just waiting for her to go," Ellie motioned the large animal to the gate so she could pet her. "but she's still kicking. Right, sweets."

She opened the gate and led the animal to the pasture next to the barn. She then repeated the process with all three horses. She gave them hay and made sure their troughs were full. "Wanna go meet the chickens?"

"Why not?"

Ellie led him to a large coop with a dog sleeping outside it. "That's Duck, the australian cattle dog, and these are the chickens."

"The dog's name is Duck?"

"Yes."

"Is he always by the chickens?"

"Yeah. He's named himself their protector."

"Duck protects the chickens."

Ellie laughed at him. "Yes. Want to go on a walk?" She asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Ellie interlocked their pinkies again and led him to a trail into the woods.

They walked through the snow covered trail for 30 minutes. "How long is this thing?" Nick asked.

"We're almost home, about 15 minutes."

They continued walking and Ellie slipped on a piece of ice. She grabbed Nick's hand and he moved to keep her from falling. Luckily, she caught her balance, but she twisted her ankle. "Ow, Nick, fuck! I don't think I can walk." Ellie gritted her teeth.

"Here, sit down on this stoop." Nick helped her hobble over to a stoop and sit down. "Let me look at it."

"Okay." Ellie said.

Nick carefully untied her combat boot and slipped it off. He studiously examined her ankle. When he slightly shifted it to the side she let out a loud hiss. "You sprained it, Elle."

"Because you're a doctor."

"No, but I know what a sprain looks like and you are not walking." Nick slipped on the black boot and tied her laces.

"How are we supposed to get home?"

"How far are we?"

"Like seven minutes."

"Stand up."

Ellie did as she was told and stood to her feet. Nick took her arm and draped it across his shoulder before picking her up and carrying her bridal style. Ellie let out a squeal. "Nick, no. Stop." She kept laughing. Nick looked down at her gorgeous smile. "You are not carrying me all the way home."

"Yes, I am, and you don't have something to say about it."

Ellie kept squirming in his arms, but he didn't give in, "Fine." and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your breath is warm." Nick said. "I can feel it on my neck."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I'm so cold I can't feel any part of my body but my neck, so, yes, it is a good thing."

"Thank you, I guess." Ellie laughed.

'Her laugh is going to kill me.' was the only thing Nick was thinking.

They reached the end of the path and emerged from the woods. Nick carried Ellie to the bonfire, and sat her down in a lawn chair. "She slipped on ice on the trail. I think I'm going to take her to an urgent care."

"That's unnecessary. I'm fine, really." Ellie said.

"I just carried you for ten minutes, you're going."

"Let him take you, Eleanore. He's just looking out for you." Barbara chimed in.

* * *

Ellie did, in fact, have a sprained ankle. The doctors put her in a brace, gave her crutches, and let her go.

"I told you, it was nothing."

"B, you are on crutches. You can barely walk."

"I don't need these."

"You look like what I imagine Meadow looked like when you first met her."

"Shut it and help me into the car."

Nick lifted her small body into the truck, and threw her crutches in the bed before starting the truck and driving her home.

When they pulled in front of the house, Nick got her crutches from the bed and helped her out of the truck.

"Can you make it to the house?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Nick. I don't need you to be on top of me. I appreciate what you're doing for me with my family, but back off."

"Elle, come on."

"No, Nick, I don't need you." Ellie started wobbling to the house.

Nick ran and caught up to her. "You hurt yourself, B, and I care about you, so, yes, I am going to be hovering over you."

"Don't act like your doing this for me. I know you're just trying to seem like the doting boyfriend in front of my mom."

"I haven't thought about your mom for one moment. Your- your my…" He hated this word. "partner, Ellie, and the thought of you in pain is like a nightmare."

Ellie quickly wiped away the tear forming in her eye. "Nick," She rested her right hand on his face. "thank you, but I'm fine, really. I can't even feel it anymore."

Nick wrapped his hands around her waist, "That's good because I remember being promised a fireplace." He teased.

The pair walked in the door, Ellie only needing a hand to get up the stairs. The family greeted the two when they walked in.

"Elle, honey, what happened?" Her dad asked.

"It's nothing really."

"Just a sprain." Nick informed them.

"'Just a sprain'?" John asked.

"You let our little sister sprain her ankle and that's all you have to say?" Rob said.

"It's our job to protect her, and if that's all you have to say then I'm afraid you can't be with her." George said.

"Guys, stop" Ellie really wished they'd just let her have a love life.

"No, Ellie, it's our job to protect you, and this guy clearly doesn't know how special you are."

"I mean no disrespect, but anyone who couldn't see how amazing she is would have to be blind. I've been in love with her for years, and, as her partner, I've always had her back, with whatever she needed. If that's not enough for you, I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving, now or ever."

All three brothers shared a look before applauding. "Bravo!" Rob shouted.

"Did I- Did I miss something?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry." Ellie said.

"What is happening?"

"It's a Bishop family tradition." Barbara explained.

"The brothers have to test their sisters' significant other's love." Her dad explained.

"It's not our kindest tradition." Ellie mumbled.

"Well, pretty boy passed with flying colors." John said.

"I'll take that." Nick laughed. "Just to make sure, I'm good, right?"

"You're great, honey." Ellie said.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with the family getting to know Nick, and catching up with each other. Ellie and Nick got kicked out of the kitchen on account of being terrible cooks, and were instead left to entertain the kids.

"Aunt Ellie?" Ollie turned to her.

"Yes, Ollie?"

"Is Nick like your Prince Eric like in Ariel?"

"Kind of."

"Except your Aunt Ellie talks. Trust me." Nick said.

"Kids, come to dinner!" Lizzie shouted the dining room.

Nick and Ellie herded the crowd into the dining room at the table.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Ellie told her family.

"Me too." Nick said. Ellie was cuddled into his side, and his hand was around her shoulder.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it's getting late."

Ellie shifted away from him and he stood up from the couch, "Help me up." Nick held out his hand and she grabbed it.

They walked up the stairs and into Ellie's bedroom. "I'll change in the bathroom." Nick said. Ellie rummaged through her bag and grabbed dark grey joggers and a matching loose-fitting cropped tank top.

She quickly changed and climbed into the bed under the covers. Nick walked out kin just shorts and climbed into bed next to her, "I'm cold." Ellie complained.

Nick snaked his arm between the bed and Ellie's back and grasped her small waist.

"That's better." Ellie rolled into him, onto her stomach, and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Warm now?" Nick asked as he lightly drew circles on the strip of exposed skin on her back with his thumb.

"Very." She rested her hand on his chest.

"Who's the one not on their side of the bed now?" Nick teased.

"Be quiet, I'm sleeping." Ellie mumbled.

"Goodnight, my love." Nick whispered.

Ellie hummed in response. Nick took that as a 'goodnight' and drifted off to sleep.


	3. December 23rd

**A/N so um… my dumbass forgot that I can't write fast**

* * *

_Monday December 23rd, 2019_

Nick woke up before Ellie, but he didn't have the heart to wake her so he could move. He lightly moved his hand up and down her back, her head was close enough to his that he could smell her hair, it smelled like orange citrus, he twirled the ends of her hair in his fingers.

Ellie woke up and could immediately tell she was in Nick's arms. His warm, callused hands danced on her back, and the smell of him radiated around him, he didn't smell like anything in particular, the only way to describe it is home.

She moved her head to look up at him. "Good morning." Sleep was evident in her voice.

"Buenos dias, novio." Nick placed a kiss on top of her head.

"What time is it?" Ellie asked.

Nick picked up his phone and checked the time. "08:32"

"Let me see your background." Nick opened his phone again and showed her. "When did you take this?" It was a picture of her petting Meadow's nose.

"Yesterday while you were telling me about how you got her." He smiled at her. "You were so mesmerised you didn't notice."

Ellie gave him a look. "Why is it your background?"

"So if anyone looks at my phone they don't get suspicious, girlfriends are always the lockscreen."

"I don't have a picture of you." Ellie said.

"That's a lie. I know you have that one from when we went to Florida this summer."

"I'm not putting a picture of you topless at the beach as my lockscreen."

"Fine." Nick thought for a moment. "Lay on my shoulder again."

Ellie layed exactly how she was when she woke up. Nick turned his head so he was looking down into his shoulder and snapped the pic. "Here."

"Your still shirtless." Ellie teased.

"Well, that's the photo you're getting."

Ellie set it as her background and climbed out of bed. "I'm going to go shower."

"Want me to join you?" He watched as she grabbed her outfit.

"Come in here and I shoot you." Ellie closed the door and started running water.

"Someone's grumpy." Nick shouted to her as he got up to make the bed.

* * *

Nick heard the water shut off around five minutes ago, he didn't mind waiting on her, he was keeping himself entertained talking to Tim. Ellie walked out of the bathroom with only a small navy blue towel wrapped around her.

She walked to her dresser and opened the top drawer. "For someone who didn't want me in the shower with them you sure are showing off a lot right now."

"You," She turned and pointed at him. "be quiet." She swiftly grabbed something out of the drawer and went back into the bathroom, shutting the door again.

"I have to get ready, and you've been in there for approximately an hour."

"It's been 20 minutes at most." She opened the door. "and you can come in now."

She had on an off-the-shoulder red sweater that was tucked into high-waisted pants that tied at the waist with black and white horizontal stripes that completely covered her brace. "Well, aren't you festive."

"Red is festive."

"I know, I don't even own anything in that color."

"That's because you don't have a real wardrobe."

Nick got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm getting in the shower." He took of his shorts as he said that.

"Give me a little warning next time." Ellie complained.

"I'm taking off my pants now." Nick mocked.

"Just tell me when your in the shower." Ellie huffed.

"Ok, I'm in." Nick started the shower, and Ellie turned around and started drying her hair.

"What is that sound?" Nick yelled over the loud machine.

Ellie laughed at him, "It's my hair dryer."

"Well, it's loud. I couldn't even listen to my music if I wanted to."

"It takes work to look this stunning everyday."

'Well, clearly it pays off.' Nick thought to himself, but all he said was, "Oh, I'm sure."

Nick turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He tied the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. 'Damn, he looks hotter than I'd imagined right out of the shower.' Ellie thought. "Go change in my room." She shut off her hairdryer and started curling her hair.

He came up behind her and grabbed her hand without the curling iron in it. "Come on, babe." He pushed her hair aside and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Stop!" Ellie squealed.

Nick just hummed against her skin and continued placing light kisses on her neck.

"If you don't stop I will burn you with this curling iron."

"Someone's in a mood." Nick said backing up.

"And don't call me 'babe'."

"Babe." Nick teased when he left the bathroom.

"Babe." Ellie whispered to herself.

* * *

_At breakfast_

"Breakfast is great, Mom." Ellie said.

"Thank you, honey."

"This omelet is amazing, Mrs. Bishop."

Barbara smiled at him. "Thank you, Nick, and, please, call me Barbara."

"I can do that." Nick smiled at her.

* * *

Ellie was helping her mother and Lizzie clean up from breakfast, and they brought up Nick.

"You really do seem so much happier, Eleanor." Her mother said.

Ellie smiled to herself. "He's just a guy, Mom. A guy who I could quite possibly be in love with, but still, just a guy." Part of that was true, she could be in love with him, but Nick's not 'just a guy' and he never was. He'd been her best friend since day one, and he was always there for her.

"Elle, I know you." Her sister-in-law said. "I see the way you two look at each other, and it's the same way George and I look at each other."

"We do not." Ellie scoffed.

"Ellie, that boy is in love with you." Barbara said.

"Even worse," Lizzie smiled at her. "you're in love with him, too."

Ellie shut and started the dishwasher. "If you say so. I am going to hook up Meadow and Diesel to the sleigh and let the kids take a ride."

"Have fun."

Ellie walked into the living room where Nick and her brothers were watching a game. "Nick, I need you. Can you follow me?"

"You're so needy." Nick said as he got off the couch and followed her out to the pasture. "What are we doing?"

"Hooking up the horses to the sleigh so the kids can ride."

"You have a sleigh?"

"Of course. The kids sit in the sleigh and I'll take them on a ride through the country roads." Ellie threw a saddle pad on both horses. "On Christmas Eve after I'll take the kids into town and take them into this shop, run by the sweetest old lady, and they buy homemade peppermint bark." She put a mechanism on the horses with straps that went across the horses front and on their backs. "Then we go see all the lights that everyone's put up."

"That sounds like fun."

"The kids enjoy it." She walked back towards the barn. "The hardest part is getting the sleigh to them."

"Can't they just pull it out of here?"

"I can't hook them up in here. Help me, please."

They each grabbed a long metal bar where the horses would usually be connected to and successfully got it out to the pasture. Ellie got both of the horses connected and hopped onto the 'driver's seat'. "Get up here with me." She told Nick.

Nick did as he was told and climbed up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're freezing. Before you take the kids anywhere, you're putting on more layers."

"I'm not cold, and this is the only coat I brought." She pulled the horses in front of the back door and hopped down.

Nick and Ellie walked in the house, but instead of going to the living room, where she was intending to go, Nick grabbed her hand and guided her up the stairs, into their room. Nick went into the closet where their clothes were and pulled a hoodie of his off a hanger. "Here, put this on." He tossed it at her.

"I do not need your hoodie, Nick."

"Ellie-" He took a deep breath so he didn't go on about how he was worried about her. "just, put it on, please. You're going to freeze out there."

"Fine." Ellie took off her coat, threw on the hoodie, and put her coat back on.

"Thank you. Now, don't you have some kids to give a sleigh ride to."

"Right." Ellie ran down the stairs with Nick hot on her heels. She entered the living room. "Hey, kids, Meadow and Diesel are connected to the sleigh."

The kids cheered and ran out of the living room to get their shoes and coats on.

"I can't believe I almost forgot, the most important part. Nick, follow me." Ellie ran back up the stairs and Nick followed her.

'What are you getting now?"

Ellie didn't answer and went into her closet. "Ugh, I can't reach them. Nick, can you help me get down two blankets?"

Nick knew that she just wanted him to get them down for her, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She started laughing, but successfully grabbed two blankets.

"That's not what I meant." Ellie laughed at him.

"Whoops." He smirked at her knowing she wasn't mad.

"Ok, come on." Ellie turned out of the room, and, once again, she raced down the stairs.

"Can you be careful on your ankle? You sprained it and you not only refuse to use crutches, but you keep racing everywhere." Nick said as he followed her.

"Come on, Aunt E." Lukas cheered.

"I'm coming, sweets." Ellie opened the back door and helped the kids get into the sleigh. She draped a blanket over their 3 laps. "Comfy?"

"Yes." Nora gave an award winning smile just as JB walked out of the house.

"You can't forget the best part." Lizzie walked towards the sleigh with a tray of hot chocolate.

"You are amazing." Ellie told her sister-in-law as she gave each of the kids a mug.

"It's a superpower." Lizzie bragged. "Is Nick going with you?"

"I was planning on it." Nick answered her.

"Well, I'll let you guys carry on." Lizzie turned and went back into the house.

Ellie got on the sleigh and Nick followed her. She draped the blanket across their laps and grabbed the reins signaling for the horses to go. The horses started walking and a dog started barking at them running at their side. "That's Moose." Ellie told Nick.

The kids called the dog up and he skillfully jumped in with the children. "Will you help me decorate the tree?"

"What tree?"

"The one we're going to go get."

"What?"

"One of the neighbors, a family friend, has a Christmas tree farm."

"That's where we're going?"

"Yep. I hope you're ready to cut down a tree."

"When were you planning on telling me this?

"When we got there." Ellie smiled at him.

Nick grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Take that smile off your face or I'll be forced to."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"You'll be surprised."

"Sure." She still had that stupid smile of hers that made him go into some sort of daze across her face.

Nick closed the small space between them and kissed her. For a moment it felt as if everything fell into place. The world around them was spinning, fireworks went off. Then Ellie got brought back to reality. "Surprised?" He asked her.

"Yeah, a little." Ellie laughed. She placed her fingers on her lips. It was like she could still feel his lips against hers.

"To answer your question, yes, I will help you decorate the tree."

"Thank you." Ellie smiled at him again. When they got onto the main roads the horses picked up their pace and Ellie shivered against Nick.

"You cold?" His hot breath sent another chill down her spine.

"A little." She laughed and moved a little closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "That better?"

She nodded and relaxed against him. "Thank you." She said out of the blue.

"For what?"

"For coming home with me, and acting like we're in love."

"I don't know how much of an act it is anymore." He mumbled.

"What?"

"You're welcome. I said 'you're welcome'."

"Okay."

Ellie focused on steering the horses through the roads. A family in a Crown Victoria drove by them and waved. Ellie and the kids waved back. "Who was that?"

"The Shaws, the closest family to us. They have this stubborn little pony, his name is Geronimo, and he was in our yard a lot growing up. He was the horse that made me realise how much I love them. He must be an old man now, at least 23."

"Ah. Did you know that when you talk about horses, your whole face lights up?"

"What can I say? I love them."

A few minutes later a woman on horseback that looked about the age of Ellie waved at them. "Baby Bishop!" She shouted.

"Eliza!" Ellie pulled the horses to a stop as did Eliza. Ellie jumped off her place as Eliza hopped off her horse, they hugged and looked back at the sleigh. "Who's that?" She pointed to Nick.

"That's Nick, my boyfriend."

"God, so much has changed with you. I really need to see you more than once a year. Ecspecially because last year you didn't even come."

"Come up to DC sometimes."

"I hear there's not as much space to ride up there."

"Sadly, there's not."

"See, my preferred mode of tranpotation is horse."

"Speaking of horse, it looks like PJ is ready to run, and we have a tree to go pick up."

"Well, I will let you go," She mounted onto her horse again. "but text me when you get back. I might have to steal you for lunch."

"Goodbye, Eliza." Ellie said as she climbed back on the sleigh. Ellie got the horses started again.

"Ok, who was that?"

"That was my best, and only, friend growing up. We still keep in touch today."

"What was that nick name? 'Baby Bishop'?"

Ellie laughed. "Our high school coach would call me that or BB. He gave our whole family nicknames."

"That's interesting, but back to Eliza. She was also on a horse."

"Everyone around here rides horses." Ellie laughed. "It's a much simpler way of life. You should try it."

"I am not a horse person."

"Oh, you're a horse person."

"Hey, Elle?"

"Yes?"

"If I knew you in high school I'd be your friend."

"Thanks. That- that means a lot, Nick."

"Granted you were probably a total nerd."

"That's rude." Ellie said as she leaned into him.

"A very cute nerd."

"You're lucky we're here and you can redeem yourself by cutting down the tree for me."

Ellie pulled the horses to a stop and hopped off. She went to the back of the sleigh and grabbed Lukas. "All three of you, listen to me. You guys are a lot, and it's only Nick and I, so you need to watch each other. Stay together and stay with us. Do you hear me?"

All three nodded and climbed out, Moose following them. Ellie walked up to who Nick assumed was the owner. "Ah, Eleanor. How have you been?"

"I've been great. What about you, Mr. Armstrong?"

"I've been doing quite well myself. I assume you're looking for a tree?"

"Yes. Diesel and Meadow are ready, too."

"Well, go pick one out and hollar when you've found it." The man suddenly noticed Nick standing there with his arm around Ellie's shoulder. "Oh, excuse my lack of manners." He extended his hand for Nick to shake it. "Fred Armstrong."

Nick shook his hand. "Nick Torres, Ellie's boyfriend."

"Well, welcome to the village, as we call it."

"Thank you. I've been told there's a tree that we need to go find."

"I'll let you get to that."

Ellie grabbed his hand and led him to the forest of trees.

"The village?"

"That's what happens when you live in the country. You have so much to learn."

The kids were well behaved and they got the perfect tree. Nick showed off by cutting it down and bringing it back to the sleigh.

"Aren't you glad you brought me along."

"My own personal lumberjack." She teased.

* * *

They took the tree back to the house and, as he promised, Nick helped Ellie decorate it.

"That was exhausting." Nick said as he lied down on the living room floor.

Ellie laughed at him and lie down next to him. "Don't be dramatic."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they lay there next to each other for a while.

"Nick?"

"Yes, B?"

"I would've loved being your friend in high school. I mean, you're my best friend now."

Nick sat up and looked at her. Something about her saying those words set off. "I can't be your friend anymore, Elle."

He stood up and went upstairs to their shared room. As soon as he shut the door he regretted it. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut.

Ellie walked into the room and softly shut the door. Tears on the verge of spilling over onto her cheeks. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"Ellie, I can't be just your friend anymore. I've been in love with you since the day we met. You are my best friend, and the best person I think I've ever met. For so many years I've put these feelings to the side, but pretending to have you, to be yours and for you to be mine, these two days have been the best two days of my life. I want this, for the rest of my life."

"Nick I-"

"B, I want you, and I can't stand even the thought of you with someone else."

"Nick…" She paused not knowing what to say.

"Say something?"

She jumped forward and wrapped her hands around his neck connecting their lips.

"That says everything." Nick kissed her again wrapping his arms around her waist.

She moaned into the kiss. "This was better than any fantasy."

"Having fantasies about me?"

"That's for me to know."

"And me to find out?" He asked with a hint of hope threading through his voice.

"If you're lucky." She teased.

She pulled out her phone and checked the time, 13:37. "It's almost 14:00 and Eliza and I are going to meet for lunch which means I have to go."

"That's not very nice." Ellie just shrugged and smiled at him as she turned to walk out. "Wait, I have a question." He said before she walked out.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend for real this time?"

Ellie placed a kiss on his lips. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend. Now, I really have to go."

Ellie turned and headed down the stairs with Nick behind her. She walked out back and to the barn. Nick yelled to her from the deck. "I thought you were going to meet Eliza?"

"I am, and so is Meadow."

"Well, you go do that. I guess I'll wait here for you to get back, love."

"Hush and go hang out with my brothers."

* * *

Ellie got back from lunch around 14:30. She came and the living room and got Nick's attention. She pulled him into the kitchen away from the chaos. "Want to go drinking tonight?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go to a bar tonight?"

"Yes, I'm always down, but is there a bar in this town?"

"There's one, and Eliza wants to know if we'll go out."

"Tell her yes."

"Thank you."

"Oh, I'm going to get you so drunk."

"I don't get drunk, Nick. You know this."

"I can make you drunk, I guarantee it."

"Let's make a bet, $20."

"You are going down."

* * *

After dinner, Ellie and Nick met up with Eliza and drove to the bar.

Nick handed Ellie the classic 'I'm a teenager going through my parents' liquor cabinet and I'm only taking a shot of everything so I don't get caught' and she drank it like it was nothing.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not even the slightest bit tipsy."

Nick ordered her everything he could think of and she wasn't getting drunk. "You're impossible."

"There's no way you're still completely sober."

"I'm fine. Maybe a little tipsy, but I'm fine."

Nick even convinced the bartender to let him behind the bar to make her a drink.

"I can't get drunk, Nick."

"While this is… charming. It's 1 am, and my dad will shoot me if I'm out any later." Eliza interrupted the two.

"Ok, but when we get back to DC I am so making you drunk."

"She was never able to get drunk." Eliza said. "Not even in high school."

"Little 'Miss Goody Two Shoes' drank in highschool?"

Ellie shrugged. "My parents let me."

"They let you?"

"Yeah, I never went out to parties and they knew I wouldn't drive anywhere drunk, so they never cared."

"That's what happens around here."

"This isn't over. You will get drunk one of these days." Nick said standing.

"Have fun with that." Ellie stood up and grabbed Nick's hand.

Nick drove Eliza back to her house then they went back to the Bishop's. They quietly went up the stairs and into her bedroom. They both changed into pajamas and Ellie crossed the room to Nick. She kissed him softly. "I love you. God, do you know how good it feels to be able to say that?"

"I love you too. Considering I've been waiting just as long, I do."

"I'm exhausted, yet not the slightest bit drunk."

"Then let's go to bed, and you will be very soon."

Ellie and Nick climbed into bed and he pulled her body to his. "Buenos noches, Ellie."

"Goodnight, Nick."


End file.
